


Splash

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Blue, Gold and Silver [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Baby Fic, F/M, Family, Fluff without Plot, Love, Romance, Timepetalsprompts, Tooth Rotting Fluff, doctorroseprompts, sappy lines prompt, solashing in puddles, summer fic bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, and their daughter traveling and enjoying a new planet.





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> For TPP's Summer Fic Bingo prompt "splish splash" and Doctorroseprompts Sappy Lines prompt meme. I managed to work in "You make me so happy" and "You make me better." No real plot here, just Nine enjoying fatherhood, Rose loving her family and Anna splashing in water. Absolutely tooth rotting fluff. You have been warned.  
> Thanks to annamarie83 for the great planet name!

"Ow, blimey, Old Girl! What was that for?” The Doctor stuck his burned finger in his mouth. “You can stop your sulkin’ right now. You know if Jackie's having a girl’s day out with Rose and Anna, they're not gonna do it out in space somewhere.” The TARDIS’ hum sounded distinctly disgruntled. “Sorry they didn't include you, okay? Stop shockin’ me!”

The lights in the room brightened momentarily and the hum changed its’ tone. The Doctor glanced at the screen to see an image of Rose, toting twenty month old Anna, walking toward the TARDIS. “There's our girls,” the Doctor announced.

A minute later Rose unlocked the door. The Doctor hurried over to relieve his wife of both baby and the diaper bag. Anna squealed happily, grabbing one of his ears as he planted a kiss on his daughter’s cheek.

“Hello there!” he greeted them happily, leaning over to kiss Rose. Anna immediately started wriggling in his arms.

“Boots!” Anna chirped. She kicked her legs.

The Doctor and Rose managed a quick kiss, then Rose explained, “Mum got Anna rain boots. And Anna’s very proud of them. She won't take ‘em off.”

“Down!” Anna demanded. The Doctor set her down and she began to stomp around, wobbling on her chubby little legs. She wore bright pink Wellington boots printed with little rainbows. “Boots!”

“And before you make a remark about Mum, you know she can't let a visit go by without buying Anna something.”

The Doctor couldn't take his eyes of his little girl. “Wasn't gonna make a remark. It’s a gran’s right to shop for her granddaughter.” He smirked. “At least it’s not a velour tracksuit.” The comment earned him a smack on the arm. “Well, now that her gran has generously provided her with boots, I know where we’re goin’.”

“And where would that be?”

“Can't have new boots and not stomp in water.” He scooped Anna up, and she let out a rebel yell at being set in the safety seat the TARDIS had provided for her dear girl. “Goin’ for a ride, Anna Banana!”

“Ride?” Anna immediately perked up and she let the Doctor strap her in. Rose laughed. It was always amusing when he could distract Anna with the prospect of traveling.

“There's perfectly good puddles in the park, Doctor. It just rained,” Rose reminded him with a cheeky smile.

“Yeah, but do those puddles have iridescent glitter sparkles under a purple sky? I don't think they do. But you know where they do? Valoisa!”

Rose laughed, “You're trying to be impressive again….” She took her place at the controls, and he took his.

“Trying? I am impressive.” He grinned at her across the console and threw the switch to send them hurtling through the vortex. The TARDIS always seemed more cooperative with Rose at the helm and Anna present, so they encountered less turbulence. But the ride was still an adrenaline rush. Anna giggled joyfully, and her parents grinned at each other across the console.

Seconds later they materialized on Valoisa and stepped out onto a forest with brilliantly green trees and a purple sky. They were next to a shallow creek of iridescent blue water. The water flowed lazily around shining silver rocks. Anna squealed. The Doctor set her down on the ground and followed her. She made a beeline for the creek. In no time his boots and socks were off, and his jeans rolled up. Rose pulled her phone out to document the scene.

Anna tentatively waded in, enthralled by the glittering water. Looking up at the Doctor, she grinned widely.

“Like this,” the Doctor said gently, stomping his foot. He stomped his foot, then reached down to hold Anna’s hands, tiny in his large ones. She stomped and laughed. “Splash!” he exclaimed.

“‘Plish ‘plash,” Anna babbled.

“That's right, splish splash,” he agreed.

Rose snapped picture after picture of the pair of them. The planet was gorgeous, but the true beauty was embodied by her whole universe happily stomping in an iridescent creek.

“Put the camera away and come on in, Rose Tyler!”

“Mumma!” Anna called.

She joined them after kicking off her trainers. The water was cold enough for Rose to wish her mother had gifted her with Wellies but she quickly adjusted. She grasped one of the Doctor’s hands and one of Anna’s and stomped with them. She caught the Doctor gazing at her, smiling.

“Y’know, you didn't have to try to outdo Mum,” Rose murmured to the Doctor.

“Wasn't tryin’!” he assured her, winking.

“Anyway….you _are_ so impressive,” she smiled.

“Glad you think so.”

“Y’know what impresses me the most? Sometimes I think I couldn't possibly fall in love with you more than I already have….then I see you with Anna. I love watching you be a dad. You make me so happy.”

He beamed at her, his eyes sparkling. They no longer looked haunted, not since the birth of their daughter.

“I love you, Rose Tyler,” he murmured. “You make me better, so we're even, I think.”

She leaned in and he leaned down, meeting her in the middle. They kissed until they felt little hands pushing them apart. Anna did not like to be left out. The Doctor scooped her up, and gave her a noisy kiss on the cheek. Rose kissed the other chubby pink cheek until the little girl wriggled in their arms.

“Back down for you,” Rose said, as the Doctor placed Anna back in the water. She giggled and stomped some more.

They stayed in the creek for a while, until Anna yawned and began to rub her eyes. The Doctor carried their sleepy daughter to a nearby hill to watch the twin suns set on the horizon. Rose rested her head against his shoulder, and he draped an arm around her, holding her close. “Wasn't tryin’ to outdo your mum,” he muttered.

“Was teasin’, me,” she quipped, in a passable Northern accent.

“Still, wasn't tryin’. Just happy to have you back. Missed you. I know you need time with your mum, without me skulkin’ about, but still….”

“Yes, I do, and no, you don't skulk about. I'm just glad you understand stand that we we need a little girl time once in awhile.”

“Didn't used to be that way, me. Not with other people I traveled with. Never really considered family….but funny thing, after gettin’ smacked by your mum…”

“Y’know I wish she'd never done that, right?”

He smirked. “I know you didn't intentionally put me in the line of fire. Anyways….I got the distinct impression that Rose Tyler and her family were a package deal. And it was okay with me. That was the biggest shock,” he remembered.

“So why was it okay?” She thought she might already know the answer, but she still asked.

They were silent for a bit, watching the purple sky darken to a deep fuchsia and the first stars appear. “I was already in love with you. Already a goner.”

“Well, that's good. Because I was already a goner for you, too. Just hadn't admitted fully to myself.”

“Glad you got around to that.” They chuckled quietly.

“M’glad you finally got it figured out for yourself,” she laughed. A cool breeze ruffled her hair.

“Might wanna get Anna inside, I suppose,” the Doctor sighed. They turned and began to walk back to the TARDIS. “Actually, the Old Girl was more jealous than I was. She kept shockin’ me. She just doesn't get why you lot can't have your girl time with her.”

Rose laughed quietly, trying not to disturb Anna’s sleep. “Oh, but could you just imagine Mum….” They approached the TARDIS, and she unlocked the door. She placed a hand on the door, and addressed the time ship. “Love, I'm sorry you felt left out. But you get us all the time.” The hum changed and Rose got the feeling that the TARDIS was giving her begrudging approval. “There, you might not get shocked next time we go out.” The Doctor and Rose got the distinct impression their ship was laughing at them.

Rose took in the scene- their beautiful time ship, her husband cradling their sleeping daughter, and her heart felt full.

“Gonna get her to bed.” He turned to take Anna down the corridor to her room, then he turned back, smirking. “Maybe I was tryin’ to outdo your mum. Just a little bit.”

Rose rolled her eyes, laughing. She didn't expect any less from him.

 


End file.
